


Lipstick Stains

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Calum is not a cross-dresser, Calum wears makeup, Jealous Calum, M/M, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke flirts with a fan. Calum uses unusual tactics to get his attention back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Stains

Calum knows he is being unreasonable. He checks out girls all the time. And it’s not like he and Luke are a _thing_.

He refuses to count the months of tension building between them until it’s so thick and awkward that Ashton and Michael simply refuse to be alone with them anymore. Sure, they kissed a couple of nights ago but they were both plastered and really, who doesn’t have a weird drunk make-out experience with their best friend at some point in life? He firmly believes the best thing to do is forget about it and pretend like it’s never happened.

So he has no reason to be pissed that Luke is practically eye-fucking that dirty little slut in the mini-skirt. Her obvious beauty stands out from the rest of the hundred or so fans at the sound-check; her dark lips gleam and the startling blue of her eyes glitter even under the fluorescent bulbs of the arena. Calum would probably be undressing her with his eyes too if he hadn’t developed this irrational fit of jealousy when he caught Luke doing it first.

She leans forward against the barricade, her slinky silver top slipping down just a little further to reveal a lacy black bra cupping the soft pale mounds of her breasts. Luke plays a wrong note, the girl smiles, and Calum knows that Luke will be inviting her backstage after the concert.

By the time sound-check is over, Calum is ready to roast Luke alive. That stupid horn-dog seems to have forgotten that he even exists. Calum was summarily ignored when he went up to Luke to do a bit of their mic-sharing routine during Eighteen. In fact, Luke did not even smile at him once during their entire set, his attention focused solely on the brunette and her fuck-me eyes.

Calum storms off stage before Ashton finishes his impromptu drum solo at the end of their last song, leaving the other three gaping after him and ignoring the ‘awws’ from the crowd. The other three are still taking their bows on stage when he’s seated at Danielle’s mirror.

—

A half hour later, Calum pulls the brim of the baseball cap a little lower over his face as walks into their dressing room. God… He feels like an idiot. For the hundredth time, he wonders if this was a bad decision, if Luke is going to see him and start laughing. Maybe he should just wipe this stuff off… But he steels himself and moves forward. Somehow, he’s been lucky enough to catch Luke alone in the dressing room. Thank god. Calum knows he wouldn’t be able to do this otherwise. He’s too chicken to humiliate himself in front of the other two, or their crew if this goes south.

Luke looks up from his cell-phone. He’s sitting on the leather couch, arms spread over the back. “Calum?” He asks, sounding a little surprised to see him. He looks around, and his face is even more confused when he realizes they’re the only two people here.

Calum feels a hint of guilt. He _has_ been avoiding being alone in the same room with Luke since their kiss.

Well, none of that anymore. Tonight, he’s not going to be ruled by fear. So he tries to put as much confidence as he can into each step as he crosses the room and climbs into Luke’s lap, straddling the larger boy so his legs rest on either side of Luke’s waist.

Luke’s breath hitches in his throat. “C-Calum…?” He asks again, staring at the brunette. Then Calum pushes the baseball cap off and Luke’s jaw drops.

Luke is no expert, but even he knows enough to tell Calum is wearing make-up. And he looks beautiful.

"Is this what you like?" Calum sounds so vulnerable while he stares at Luke through sooty dark lashes. The lush spread of his mouth looks almost obscene painted with dark red lipstick. And there is a hint of a flush on his cheeks which darkens under Luke’s stare.

"Yes…, " Luke answers softly, bringing one hand to rest on Calum’s chin and run the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip, lightly smearing the lipstick. "But is this what _you_ like?”

Calum is not an idiot. He knows Luke’s question has nothing to do with the make-up. The younger boy is asking Calum why he’s here, sitting in his lap in a dimly lit dressing room when he has avoided Luke for days now.

"Yes, it’s what I like. Sorry it took me a while to figure out," Calum replies, bringing long tan hands up to grip at either side of Luke’s face. Slowly, he lowers his face until he can feel Luke’s warm breath on his skin.

A smile stretches across Luke’s lips. “It’s ok. Everyone knows I’m the smart one.”

Instead of a smart-ass reply, Calum whimpers as Luke tilts his head up, connecting their mouths in a deep passionate kiss.

"Luke…," he moans softly, opening his mouth when the younger boy’s teeth tugs at his bottom lip. Luke’s long hands dips into the edge of Calum’s waist band and Calum’s fingers tug in soft blond strands of hair. He throws his head back, shuddering in pleasure as Luke nips his way down from his lips, biting his chin and jaw before settling to leave a giant bruise on his throat.

Lost in each other, they don’t notice the door open.

"Woah… glad you two finally worked it out." Michael says and quickly averts his eyes when he notices Calum grinding in Luke’s lap. "And really glad I got here while your clothes are still on."

They both have the decency to blush as they pull apart, Calum sliding off Luke’s lap and into the seat beside him.

"Uhn… hey Michael," he says, staring at his feet. Luke apparently feels no discomfort, tightening his hands around Calum’s waist and pulling him closer into his side.

Michael takes one look at them both and starts laughing. “Danielle said this might happen. Come on, we’re already late for our set. You can wipe it off, but I think you guys should just go on stage as is. The fans are going to get a kick out of it.” He laughs again.

"What are you talking about, bro?" Luke asks, but Michael’s already walking out.

Calum is staring at Luke and he knows exactly why Michael is laughing so hard. “Urm… you have something here,” he says, reaching out his hand to wipe at the smudges of red on the blond’s mouth. “And here. And here. And here,” he says, fingers tracing over lipstick stains on Luke’s face and neck.

Luke turns and glances at himself in the mirror on the wall beside them. “Thought it looked sexier on you,” he says, smiling at Calum. “Still does.”

Calum turns to the mirror and sees how the lipstick is now smeared all over his own mouth as well. “Urgh… Danielle said this stuff is supposed to be water-proof.” He grabs a towel and manages to wipe most of it off before passing it onto Luke.

"Guys, you’re 17 minutes late already," one of their handlers calls, herding them both out of the dressing room and towards the stage.

"Probably is waterproof," Luke whispers to Calum as they walk out onto the bright lights of the stage. "But we were making-out, nothing to do with water. Bet it’ll survive just fine when we’re showering," he winks.

Calum smirks. Luke didn’t have enough time to properly wipe all the make-up off and it still shows against his pale skin under the bright stage lights.

The brunette from the sound-check is standing front and center, right in front of Luke. Calum hopes she notices the particularly perfect imprint of his lipstick on the collar of Luke’s white shirt.

He think it’s a fucking work of art.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: flameretardant123  
> Twitter: flame5656


End file.
